


Loves Philosophy

by Nirmalneaners



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Background Tommy Hagan, Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Billy Hargrove Is Bad at Feelings, Billy Hargrove Needs Love, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Boys In Love, Boys Will Be Boys, Cuddling & Snuggling, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Feelings, Gay, Gay Character, Good Friend Tommy Hagan, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Sex, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Naked Cuddling, POV Steve Harrington, Past Relationship(s), Past Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler, Period-Typical Homophobia, Relationship Advice, Self-Denial, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Slurs, Soft Billy Hargrove, Steve Harrington Needs a Hug, Top Steve Harrington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirmalneaners/pseuds/Nirmalneaners
Summary: Billy makes a sound as he scratches behind his ear, a sort of gruff sigh that spreads wet heat across his neck, and his whole body melts and moulds around Steve like it was sculpted just for him. Just for this.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Tommy Hagan/Carol Perkins
Comments: 4
Kudos: 114





	Loves Philosophy

Steve misses having Tommy around sometimes. Like the day he had been dumped by carol again and they were both stood in the car park leaning against the Beemer. He had seen Nancy and decided she was it for him. Tommy had scoffed when he said as much, watching him as he smiled around his cigerette. He warned him to stay away from her like he warned Steve about slacking off from school too much. _She's only going to break your heart and then it's too late Stevie_ , he'd said, _you think I keep going back to Carol by fucking choice?_

He misses Tommy, because he might be a dick but he warned Steve before he made bad chioces, and he wished he had listened that day because he had been _right_ \- being in love is ripping open your chest and letting someone crawl inside. He just didn't realise that who makes their home nestled in next to your heart isn't something you can choose, it just _happens_. 

3 am.

Steve sighs through his nose as he looks away from the alarm clock and up at the cieling. Not for the first time wishing he had listened more to Tommy while he still had the chance as he feels the heat of another person's body seep through to his bones.

Steve's fingers ghost along soft skin, feels the bumps of vertebrae as he carefully strokes backwards and forwards down the column of a bumpy spine. Runs his index finger over a knob that protrudes slightly more than the rest between two muscled shoulder blades. 

Billys practically led on top of him. Naked skin on skin. Their legs tangled, a heavy arm slung across his chest and his cheek squished against Steves shoulder as he snuffles quietly. He shuts his eyes and turns his head until his lips brush against Billy's forehead, and he feels the tickle of curls under his nose and breathes in the smell of coconut and lingering hairspray as he leaves a faint kiss against his skin without thinking.

Billy stirs and his eyes shoot open as he freezes. Stares off into the darkness with wide eyes as he feels the bones under his fingers shift. Waits for him to stiffen up and leave or start shouting and snarling and push Steve out of his own bed because Billy is unpredictable on a good day and they don't _do this_. 

_You want to kiss and cuddle Harrington go find that Wheeler bitch_ , were his exact words when Steve had tried to kiss him, _try that faggot shit again and ill knock your fucking head off._

He waits. He waits with air frozen in his lungs for the body next to him to coil. Waits for the air to change like a thunderstorm closing in on them. 

But Billy pulls even closer now, his sleep weighted hand dragging up Steves chest to settle at the nape of his neck as his nose nuzzles against his jaw, Steve's lips pushing more firmly against his forehead as he settles back down.

The snuffling continues and he finnaly breathes out a deep sigh. Lays there listening to that sound, drinking it in, and wondering how something so soft could come from a boy like Billy Hargrove.

He kisses his forehead again, strokes with his whole hand instead of just his fingers down his spine, both firmer than he dared before. Even risks slowly running his fingers through soft curls and scratching his scalp because he knows this may be the only opportunity he will have to just _touch_. 

Billy makes a sound as he scratches behind his ear, a sort of gruff sigh that spreads wet heat across his neck, and his whole body melts and moulds around Steve like it was sculpted just for _him_. _Just for this._

It makes his chest hurt. He blames Billys weight.


End file.
